Slit-Throats story
by The ArgoniaN
Summary: about an argonian slave who gets the chance of a lifetime and becomes one of the most powerful assassin in tamriel


**Introduction: **_This is a story about an argonian slave named Slit-Throat who soon becomes a very deadly assassin but not for the brotherhood or the Morag tong. Throughout this story you will start to notice it ties in with my other story Alduins Argonian, hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 1:** The gift

Around eight at night on top of the telvanni tower sat an argonian slave, the rain started t fall heavily washing the blood out of the fresh scars from the torture he just went through for not doing his job. While the rain washed his body clean of the blood he closed his eyes thinking of father who trained him how to use a bow, he was only a child when they took him from his family in black marsh.

(Flashback)

Slit-Throat and his father were in the swamps just outside Gideon hunting for food to bring back t the rest of the family, his father looked down at his little ten year old hatchling and handed him a small bow the size of him and a few hist sap arrow

"Alright son, remember what i told you"

Slit-Throat looked up at his father

"Stay a shadow to your prey and don't alarm them by getting too close"

his father smiled and nodded

"Yes, now put an arrow on the string of the bow, pull the string back next to your eyes for better aim and relax your shoulders. when you feel the time is right, let the arrow hunt for you"

Slit-Throat let go of the string sending the arrow straight for its target watching the arrow slit the creatures throat, Slit-Throat closed his eyes and waved his head softly

"I'm really bad at this dad, I missed it"

his father dropped to one knee and placed his hands on his sons shoulders

"My son, you didn't miss it, you cut its throat with an arrow from a distance. I see why the hist gave you your name now and I'm proud to call you my son"

Slit-Throat smiled and hugged his father, his father spoke to him

"come... let us return home with our kill and after dinner, i can show you what the An-Xileel has shown me"

(Flashback ends)

Slit-Throat looked at his wet scaly hands and slashed the top o the tower as another argonian slave approached him

"The master has asked for you"

"I am going to kill those who enslaved me, who took everything from me"

the other argonian sat next to him

"How are you going to d that, we have no weapon or fighting experience?"

"My father taught me how to use a bow and fight, I will free our brothers after I kill this family of elves, but i will need some time to prepare first. so for now I will still follow their orders"

He gets to his feet feeling the rain get heavier and heads back down into the tower, he walked through the halls looking for his masters room and finds it at the end. he walked through the door and sees his master reading a book

"You asked for me master"

The dark elf looked at him and stood up then approached him

"Where were you, why were you not doing your duties as I instructed"

"your duties were to wash up for your party, here I am washed up and ready"

"Don't be smart with me slave, now lets go"

Slit-Throat followed the dark elf down the hall into the main lobby when Slit-Throat noticed an open door to a dark room, he separated from the elf and just as he entered the room he got tackled to the ground and pinned down by a creature he has never seen before. The creature had wings the length of his body as its scales were a ivory color that had purple stripes covering its torso, the creature grabbed his mouth quickly silencing him and opened its mouth showing Slit-Throat a jaw full of razor sharp teeth. The creature tilted Slit-Throats neck to the side them sunk his teeth into the slaves neck, Slit-Throat yelled under the creatures claws. The creature removed his teeth from the side of the argonians neck and watched his blood leak out onto the floor, it picked Slit-throat off the ground and jumped out of the window and spread its wings flying back to black marsh.

Slit-Throat opened his eyes noticing he was still alive and sat up feeling the wound n his neck was completely healed, he looked around and saw the creature in back of him then froze in fear. The creature looked at him and spoke in a very deep argonian voice

"So you are strong enough to live through my gift, good"

Slit spoke but his body still didn't move

"Gift, what gift?

"The gift of a dragonian, a creature mixed of both dragon and argonian. Dragonians are the most powerful creatures in black marsh but the only argonians who know of us are those who share the blood, I have passed the gift t you but you must never speak of this"

"Tell me more about them"

"You know that when an argonian communes with the hist it gives them visions of things to come and that the dragons are the immortal children of Akatosh"

"Yes I do, every argonian knows this"

"But did you know that Akatosh communes with us through the hist, how else would you explain our visions from the future; The only way to look into the future is through the time line"

"Are you saying we are related to the dragons"

"We are indeed, but on a different branch of the family tree. In the dragonian form you are faster, stronger and more powerful than the werewolves and vampires in the other provinces, a starting dragonian will not be as strong as the alpha and only the alpha has wings. but when you are not in your dragonian form your skills in whatever it is you do will be enhanced to almost perfect, you will be able to run for miles and never tire and you will heal even faster. One more thing, your dragonian form will be even stronger than before if you acquire the second part of the form if the dragon in the cave behind me finds you worthy. I must go and save more slaves from the elves"

"Wait, will the telvanni family be looking for me?"

"They think you are dead, so your slave days are over your a free man. and I would recommend getting some new clothing to hide your gold scales"

With his last words the dragonian took to the skies as Slit-Throat quietly walked into the cave to see only darkness and feel a cold chill go up his spine, he continued walking through the mud and noticed a light at the center of the cave. He walked in further and found a dragon eating one of the creatures that lurks around the marshes, the dragon had icy blue colors running though his body and wings but this dragon was unlike any other. It had four legs and two wings but compared to other of its kin it was smaller, Slit-Throat took a step back and stepped on a rib bones hearing its snap echo through the cave, the dragon turned its head and looked directly at him the charged at him causing Slit-Throat to run for his life. just as he neared the end of the cave the dragon pounces on him and pins him down to the ground staring into his eyes

"Fos Dreh Mu Lost Het, Aan Sizaan Mal Krii" (What do we have here, a lost little hatchling)

Slit-Throat closed his eyes thinking that this was going to be his death when the dragon just laughed, Slit-Throat panicked while listening to the dragons words

"Don't worry young Siigonis (Argonian), I will not kill you, Just to give you something"

The ice dragon slowly sunk his teeth into the argonian shoulder placing something inside his bloodstream, moments later he removed his teeth and walked back into his cave

"Have fun with your new form... Brother"

**Sorry it wasn't longer but I just wanted to see your reaction on my creature I made, again I hope you liked it and like I said, you all will see chapters that actually tie with my other story.**


End file.
